The application relates generally to remote asset monitoring, and particularly to wireless asset tracking and sensor monitoring, and management thereof.
Many of the existing asset tracking systems are expensive and have limited data processing and remote management functionality, while not taking full advantage of technological improvements such as the cloud and AWS server cost efficiency.
Needs exist for improved asset tracking systems and methods, especially for after market segments not filled by OEM solutions.